The invention relates to an apparatus for securing loaded goods on the loading area of a vehicle or similar device in the form of a beam-like profile having at least one insertion profile that is mounted at one end on the latter, on which insertion profile a pivoting head of grooved cross section and a latching pin that is mounted such that it can move relative thereto are articulated by means of an axle pin as a connection member for countermembers on the loading area or on a box body assigned therewith.
Such an apparatus is disclosed in DE 201 01 838 U1 by the Applicant. The pivoting body of this apparatus is provided with an insertion element for a latching recess as countermember, which insertion element can move relative to the pivoting body, is designed as a latching body and is fixed to the pivoting body by means of a dedicated transverse pin. A free end of the latching body is connected to a lashing strap by means of a pin that passes through said latching body.
DE 44 12 067 C by the Applicant describes a pair of guide rails provided approximately horizontally on the side walls of the vehicle at a distance from the loading area, on which guide rails there are connected end connecting members of a carrier profile that runs between said rails in the operating position; at a distance from a profile end, this carrier profile is connected to a strand-like connecting bar by an articulation, and the connecting bar is mounted in a fixed position at the other end by means of a further articulation. This carrier profile can be swung out of an operating position and into a rest position about its articulation and the connecting bar can be swung out of an operating position and into a rest position about the further articulation, and they can also be attached to a guide rail by means of the end articulation.
In addition, there is also known a hollow profile that, by virtue of intermediate tubes that can be pushed on, can be extended telescopically, the hollow profile having hooks at both ends an being intended as a so-called intermediate wall closure, between whose one hook leg and the profile end face that is approximately adjacent and parallel thereto there can be pushed a guide rail which runs transversely to the resulting gap or a wall element of a truck. In order to generate a clamping force, said hook—articulated on a tension lever riveted to the bar profile—can be moved so as to vary the distance from the profile end face that forms a clamping mouth with the clamping leg.
With the knowledge of the prior art, the inventor set himself the aim of significantly improving both the adaptation of the apparatus described above to the conditions of the location of use and also the handling thereof.